In the Snow of the Past
by MaskedWolfOfTheNyght34
Summary: So we all know that Oki fought alongside Amaterasu against Lechku and Nechku. But we don't know about his childhood. Takes place before and during Okami. I do not own some characters.
1. Chapter 1

As I think back of when I was a kid it seems like a long lost dream. Now it's hard to imagine us as kids after all the things we've been through. Back then we were care free, trouble makers, goody goodies or liars. Things were much simpler; we thought it would take forever for us to grow up. Though here we are, we're adults with a complicated life. Now we're fighters, hunters, or prophets.

Childhood now seems like melted snow it seems like fantasy though we know it did happen but it can never be relived. To relive childhood, to relive the moments when we didn't have to fight, to relive the moments we spent playing and getting into trouble together, if only life could always be that kind.

**Note:**

**So to get started the prologue is basically Oki thinking about his childhood along with Samickle, Kai, Lika and the other Oina tribe. I'm going to write them in their wolf form because I feel more comfortable doing that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

I gazed out of the hut and watched the snow twirl and dance towards the ground. The icy land of Kamui; home of the Oina Tribe. Outside several Oina were clearing away snow or bringing in food. My mother, Ylva was in wolf form, her fur was navy with violet legs and muzzle, her mask was a mountain lion and her eyes were a shining gold.

"Mother can I go outside?" I asked. My older brother, Samickle laughed.

"So you can freeze to death?" I growled.

"Be quiet Samickle."

My father, Akihiro a white wolf with light yellow spots and a ram mask, his eyes were a dark blue , put an end to our fighting. "That is enough. You'll have plenty of time to fight when you're older." He faced Mother, "Should we let them go out? It's pretty cold out there." Ylva snorted,

"It's cold all year. We can't just keep them cooped up in a warm hut. Sooner or later they'll have to work in the cold." Father nodded and opened the door. Mother got up.

"Come on. This is your first time outside. It's either this or cleaning." That got us out. Outside the first thing Samickle commented on was,

"It's freezing out here." I was freezing too but in awe at the same time. The town of Wep'keer was astounding. Torches were ablaze lighting up the town. In the distance the two volcanoes, Ezofuji, towered over Wep'keer. Mother and Father were smiling.

"Do you want to go further or go back to the house?" Mother asked.

"Keep going." We said our teeth chattering. We headed down the path every inch of our bodies numb with cold.

"Ylva, Akihiro showing Samickle and Oki around the village I take it." A voice called. A ginger colored wolf with a horse mask trotted up to them.

"Akiko, what a pleasant surprise, also showing Kai the village too." Akiko nodded,

"She keeps complaining about the weather, like us when we were their age." From behind Akiko a, small, long legged tan pretty she wolf with sparkling green eyes came from behind her mother.

"This is Kai." Akiko said.

"She takes after you." Father said. Akiko gave a short laugh.

"In looks maybe but not in personality," Kai studied them for a bit with her startling green eyes.

"Did I just come out here to meet some runts like you?" She growled coldly.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

"Samickle, Oki come on. I glared at Kai before we followed Mother and Father.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

We enter the house and Samickle heads to the fire to warm up.

"I can't believe how cold it is out there! It's as cold as that girl Kai." Samickle says.

"You'll get used to the cold and Kai." Mother smiles. Father speaks,

"And in two years time you'll be learning and training how to become an Oina warrior." We glance at each other and grin in anticipation.

"I'm so going to be ready that I'll be able to train two years early." Samickle boasts.

Father chuckled, "Two years goes faster than you think." Samickle rolled his eyes,

"For you maybe."

Father was right. The two years now seemed to have zipped by. The night was cloudless which is rare in Kamui and full lit the world below. Samickle and I stood with all the other kids in front of the old chieftain's hut, Shardas. He was gold and blue but his muzzle was graying with age. He stood on top of a boulder with Kemu at his side. Back then Kemu wasn't sorcerer, he was a warrior. He had broad shoulders and muscular body. His mask is a raccoon because Mother told us that when he was younger he had a habit of stealing so it was a surprise that he was now the beta. Samickle was staring at the leaders in awe.

"Someday I hope I will stand up there." I choke back a laugh, like he would ever become chieftain. In the crowd of kids I catch Kai's cold green eyes, she beckons me over. I weave my way over to her. The year before me and her got into a fight and had detention from the leaders. I know I shouldn't but I still do it.

'What do you want?" I hiss. She bares her fangs.

"Just get out of my way. I can beat you in everything runt. I've been waiting for this my whole life and I'm not going to have you mess everything up. I'm already on the chieftain's bad side I can't get trouble again you hear!" Shardas's howl brings silence to the crowd which is lucky, I was about to claw Kai's ears off. I stalk over to Samickle who waiting eagerly for it to start. Next to him are sitting the merchant kids, Feniul and Azarte.

"Where you fighting with Kai again?" Feniul asked. I shook my head and sat down next to Samickle waiting for it to begin. Once everyone was quiet Shardas spoke. His voice was surprisingly strong even though he was sick a few days ago.

"Many years ago a tribe migrated north from the land of Nippon and made their way to this icy land that we now of the Kamui. Things at first were terrible monsters attacked them every night. But the tribe learned how to control the element of ice and how to survive. Soon the monsters no longer dared to attack them. With the threat of monsters diminished they settled at the foot of the twin volcanoes, Ezofuji. However the land of Kamui was still dangerous. The two owls, Lechku and Nechku awoke. They ambushed the village until one day the legendary warrior, Caxel rose up and defeated them with the mighty sword Kutone. Since then we have been at peace." Shardas coughed and staggered Kemu steadied him.

"But outside of Wep'keer the monsters roam free and occasionally attack our village. Now our future is now yours. One day all of the Oina warriors that stand today will be among the stars. But you will take our place using the knowledge that we have given you to make the Oina stronger and stronger and you'll pass that on to your kin. For the next few years you'll learn how to fight, hunt like an Oina warrior. Though all of you might not go done the same path you will be able to work together as one. From now on you'll be learning how to become an Oina."

Shardas lifted his muzzle towards the moon and the stars and let out a mighty howl. The other adults joined in. The music that came from them was like music; the sound echoed of the mountains so when they stopped the howls still remained.

Then from that moment on our training began.


End file.
